Beautiful Disgrace
by mk10
Summary: Blaine's parents are away for the summer so he takes Kurt to their house to stay. However, his father comes back early and Blaine had forgot to mention that he had a boyfriend... or that he was gay.
1. Alone at Last

*I don't own anything to do with gLee*

* * *

><p>It was exciting. Every summer Blaine's parents went away for three months. It just happened to be the same time that school ended, and it also just happened that Kurt was allowed come with Blaine to stay there. Kurt had travelled back to Dalton to be with Blaine while he packed his bags and leave the welcoming school for the summer. Kurt helped fold his clothes and put them in his boyfriend's suitcase.<p>

"So where is it that your parents actually go for three whole months?" Kurt held out Blaine's blazer as he folded along the arms.

Blaine was squashing down his clothes so he could fit more. "Honestly? I don't really know."

Kurt looked over to him, but didn't stop what he was doing. "You've never asked?"

"If it gets them outta the house for three months then I really don't care where." He gave a slight chuckle hoping that the answer would suffice. Unfortunately, it didn't. He turned to his boyfriend to see him standing there with his hands on his hips looking directly back.

"Blaine." Kurt didn't look away.

Blaine turned to Kurt and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Kurt, my parents are really... intense. It's better for me the less I see them. That way, there are things they don't get to see that I'd rather keep to myself."

Kurt blinked puzzled. He approached Blaine, knelt down in front of him and took his hands in his own.

"Blaine. They do know you're gay?"

Blaine shifted. "Not in so many words."

Kurt exhaled and let go of his boyfriend's hands. He leant back do that he was sitting on the ground in front of Blaine.

"They know that I was bullied, but they just thought it was because I was 'smarter'," he accentuated this with his fingers, "than everybody else."

Kurt didn't know what to say. He gently rubbed his hand through his finely combed hair, being careful not to disturb a single strand.

"So, why can't you tell them? You know, the truth."

"Kurt, look. My parents are a lot different than Burt and Carole. They are intimidating and opinionated. That's why I haven't brought you to meet them or even mentioned them until now."

Kurt looked a bit nervous. "Are you sure it's okay to stay in their house? What if they come back?"

Blaine moved forward to sit in front of Kurt and took his hand.

"Hey, don't worry. They won't be back until the beginning of next term. I promise."

He smiled sweetly as did Kurt and they were drawn towards each other into a gentle kiss.

* * *

><p>They had been driving for an hour before they reached a massive house completely isolated from everything around it. It has a huge garden, a pool and a large garage to the side.<p>

"Woah." Kurt commented as he looked out his window.

Blaine also noticed something. "Well, I see the garage has been extended."

Kurt snapped his head over in disbelief. "Extended?"

They pulled up behind the house. Kurt hopped out of the car and took out his phone. He dialled.

"Hey Dad. Yes we got here safe and sound." He looked over to Blaine who was waving and miming the word "hey".

"Oh, Blaine says hey. Yeah, I will. Okay. I'll come visit in two weeks. Love you too Dad. Bye."

He put his phone in his pocket and looked over. "He says hey."

Blaine laughed to himself quietly. "Come on. Let's unpack."

* * *

><p>A week had gone by and the two young men had become rather comfortable in the rather huge house. They would spend most of their time talking, or listening to music. It was their own haven where the two of them could just let go and be completely who they were without any fear or restraint. They loved it.<p>

This particular night they decided to watch 'Les Miserables' on Blaine's dad's huge HDTV. It was about midnight when they started to watch it so they were already a little tired. Blaine was lying down on the couch with Kurt lying back against his chest. They were holding hands as they sang along to their favourite songs. About half was through Blaine smiled as he felt his boyfriend shift against him.

"I love you, Blaine."

Blaine couldn't be happier.

"I love you too, Kurt. You're so adorable it's impossible not to."

He squeezed Kurt tight and held him close as they both drifted off to sleep.

Blaine had been woken up by a bang. He opened his eyes to find Kurt still cuddled against him silently and evenly breathing into his chest. He sat up careful not to wake him. He heard keys being dropped onto a table. He stood up and looked around only being given the light from the DVD menu which had been left on.

"Blaine?"

He heard a man's voice as he turned around. His face dropped.

"Dad?"

His father approached him.

"Son. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, um. We just decided to stay here for a few days. Don't worry I was going to leave money for the electricity and food-"

"We?" His father wasn't interested about the money. Only one thing.

That very instant Kurt woke and sat up wearily.

"W-what's goin..." He froze as he saw the older man staring down at him.

Blaine silently shook as he could feel his father's rage building up.

"Blaine. Who is this?"

Blaine looked down at Kurt who didn't know what to do. He smiled and grabbed him around the waist and gently pulled him up beside him. Kurt was still waking up somewhat so he rubbed his eyes as he got a chance to fully take in Mr. Anderson.

He was very tall, in his late forties. He had very neat cut, dark grey hair, a stiff jaw line and arched eyebrows like Blaine's. He just stared at the smaller boy, who looked dishevelled. He had slept in his clothes so his black straight ironed suit pants and green and white pin striped shirt were creased. His hair stuck up from the side he was laying on Blaine's chest.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend; Kurt."

There was silence for a few moments. His father stepped forward.

"You're what?"

Neither boy knew how to react.

"Uh, my boyfriend."

Kurt shifted uncomfortably and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir."

Mr. Anderson just stared at Kurt's shaking hand with disgust. He took another step forward. Kurt's hand was still outstretched. He looked right into his blue eyes.

"What did you do?"

Kurt withdrew his hand and gulped.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"What did you do to my son?"

Blaine tried to intervene. "Dad, please."

Mr. Anderson didn't look away from Kurt. "Don't even try, Blaine. I'll deal with you later."

Kurt tried to calm the older man down. "M-mr Anderson. Please-"

Kurt was silenced when Blaine's father backhanded him hard across the head. His head snapped to the side as he was completely taken by surprise. A trickle of blood fell down across his face as his ring cut into Kurt's cheek.

Blaine moved towards his father.

"Dad! What are you doing! Stop!"

Blaine was all of a sudden pushed backwards and he fell hitting his head against the coffee table that held the two boys popcorn and empty DVD case from the night before. He wasn't knocked out, but he was disorientated as he lay on the ground trying to figure out what was going on.

"Stay out of it son. This isn't your fault. It's this... disgrace that needs to be dealt with."

Kurt looked down at his boyfriend, cracked open on the ground.

"Whatever you call me you're calling your son as well."

Mr. Anderson fumed. "My son is NOT ...one of you!"

Kurt stepped forward. "Face it. Blaine is gay!"

"No he's not!" With that, Blaine's father lunged towards Kurt slamming him against the wall. He held him against the concrete by his neck.

"Shut up. Just shut up! Blaine Anderson is not disgusting. He is not abnormal. He is proper. He is normal. He is straight!" He pushed into Kurt's neck harder. His feet weren't touching the ground.

"... Believe what you want sir, but there is nothing wrong with me... or Blaine. Deny it, neglect it, but you can't avoid the truth."

Kurt was pretty sure he could see fire in the man's eyes as he drove his knee forward into Kurt's stomach. The young boy crumpled to the ground lying on his side, back against the wall. He clutched his abdomen as he struggled to breathe.

Blaine groggily tried to get up, but his brain wouldn't let him.

"K-kurt! What's... going o? ...Daaaa-d!"

As Mr. Anderson snapped his leg back from viciously kicking Kurt he looked over to his son.

"I'm doing what needs to be done, son. You'll thank me when it's all over!"

At this point he mounted Kurt, sitting on his cracked ribs and began to relentlessly hit him over and over. Kurt tried to speak, but he couldn't.

"Pl- St..."

He began to choke on the blood pouring from his lip. Mr. Anderson picked him up by his blood soaked shirt and threw him into the glass coffee table sending him through shards of broken glass to land beside his boyfriend.

This action shook Blaine out of his daze and he felt the warm body rest against his own. He turned to Kurt and touched his face.

"Oh my God. Kurt..."

He grabbed his broken hand and sat in front of him protectively, leaning back against his side. He was subconsciously making sure he could feel his boyfriend's breathing.

"Dad. Stop!"

Mr. Anderson stopped and stared down at the two boys. Kurt lay in the broken glass, blood staining his green and white stripy shirt. His hair was matted with blood. He looked down to see his motionless hand intertwined with his own sons.

"Son. It's for your own good. You need-"

"What I need is for you to leave us alone and get the hell out of here."

His father flinched.

"I love him and no matter what you do to him that will never change!"

His father fell silent before turning around.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Blaine. I want you out of here by morning. Never come back."

Blaine spat back. "Gladly."

"Oh and one last thing..." His father grabbed his keys and as he exited he shouted back. "If that boy wakes up tell him to rot in hell, and you can too for all I care."

Blaine silently cursed the man formerly known as his father before rolling Kurt over onto his back. He was met with blue eyes groggily looking back up at him.

"I'm so sorry Kurt."

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	2. Sorry

Blaine stared down at his boyfriend through pain filled eyes. Kurt looked back up at him and hurt because of the expression on his boyfriend's face. He noticed the blood on his head.

"You're bleeding..."

Blaine let out a small chuckle as he raised his hand to the wound on his temple which paled in comparison to the state Kurt was in.

"It's you I'm worried about right now, dummy. Come on, let's get you to the hospital."

Kurt moved back, despite it costing him dearly. He felt like his chest was going to burst open.

"No. I don't need to go to the hospital."

"Kurt, you're hurt." Blaine argued.

"I'm fine Blaine really. I've been worse."

Blaine gave his boyfriend a stern look.

"Please. I don't need my dad having another heart attack."

Blaine contemplated as he exhaled a long breath.

"Alright. No hospital, but at least let me look after you."

Kurt smiled cheekily. "That you can do."

He was brought out of his joking humour when Blaine picked him up to lay him on the couch.

Blaine sighed. "You're wincing."

Kurt was placed on the couch. "I didn't say that it didn't hurt. Your father's strong."

Blaine kneeled beside him. Silently his blood boiled. He looked around at the shattered glass and the blood that covered the shards, then back up at Kurt who had some of those shards embedded in his arms. It was now that he really inspected Kurt. He was hurt. He rubbed his hand gently through his boyfriend's hair.

"I'm gonna go get some water." He stood up and hurriedly entered the kitchen. He took a few minutes leaving Kurt enough time to contract into himself. He would never admit it, but that man scared the living hell out of him. Sure, he was used to being shoved around by the then unreformed Karofsky, but this was a whole other level. He needed to stay strong though. For him, for his dad and for Blaine. He didn't even notice Blaine return until he felt a cold towel being pressed against his forehead. He flinched slightly.

"Here. It'll help."

Kurt smiled. "Thanks."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt." Blaine began to clean the blood off of the younger boy's face. "They never come home early. He must have forgotten something. I promised you-"

"Hey." Kurt grabbed his hand. "It's okay. Don't blame yourself, 'cause he sure as hell wasn't." Kurt did his little nervous giggle at his own joke which Blaine found adorable. Under a different circumstance he would have burst into laughter, but he just stared at Kurt causing him to trail awkwardly into silence. Blaine cleaned off the last of the blood and after putting the cloth back in the basin he looked back up at Kurt's face. All along his left side was covered in a light purple bruise which he could tell was only starting to form.

"Man. Your face..."

Kurt nodded. "I know."

Blaine sat on the couch beside Kurt. "Are you okay? Does anything else hurt?"

Kurt looked down at himself as if that would help him feel.

"Just my chest. I think he cracked a rib. I heard a snap."

Blaine shook his head as he gently held Kurt's arm and delicately removed the shards of glass. He brought his eyes once again up to Kurt's face before noticing his neck. He caressed the bruise that started to show on the soft skin underneath his chin.

"What did he do?" He spoke more to himself than to his boyfriend.

"He did what he was told..." Blaine looked up in puzzlement "...by the world. He sees the one thing that can 'tarnish' his family's reputation and he goes for it."

"When I was growing up, whenever we would sit at the dinner table or go on a drive, he would always find somewhere to throw in these little remarks or life lessons... and all the while I just nodded as if I agreed with him. I never thought anything of it. I never thought he would go this far."

Kurt slowly, but surely sat up. "But he did... and I'm still here. " He gently held his hand against Blaine's arm. "Look. It happened and now it's over. Now, let's get out of here before he comes back with an angry mob carrying flaming pitchforks." He did another one of those adorable laughs and this time Blaine couldn't help, but join in.

"Wait, where are we gonna go? We can't go back to yours..."

Kurt took out his phone and tapped on the touch screen silently for a few seconds. Blaine glanced down to catch a glimpse of the recipient of the text.

'Berry x'

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	3. Warmth

Rachel Berry opened her door to find Blaine holding a very tired looking Kurt up by his waist.

"Hi, Rach." Blaine smiled.

"Oh my God. Come in, please."

They came in and stood in the hallway taking in the warmth of the house that reminded Kurt of a cake.

"Here. We'll go up to my room. My dad's are down in the basement entertaining."

Blaine could faintly hear the sound of the karaoke machine he knew all too well. The three teens went up the stairs, rather slowly, and into Rachel's yellow room. Blaine gently lowered Kurt onto her bed. Rachel propped up her pillows so that her friend could sit up against them with his legs stretched out along the bed. She sat beside him on the 'her' side of her double bed, with her legs crossed. Blaine sat beside the bed on Rachel's desk chair. Rachel placed her hand on Kurt's knee.

"What happened, Kurt?"

Kurt let out a groan as his face started to really hurt. "Well-"

Blaine interrupted. "It was my dad."

Rachel looked disgusted. "Y-your dad? How? Why?"

"It's a long story. Do you mind if we get Kurt changed first? Then I'll tell you all about it." He smiled at her and nodded towards Kurt whose chin rested against his chest as he was starting to drift off. She smiled back.

"Of course."

Blaine stood up. "Wakey wakey Kurt. You gotta get changed." He grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and gently pulled him forwards.

"Rach, could you hold him up while I get my bag?"

"Sure." She took her friend's weight from his boyfriend. She had him in sort of a sideways hug. He bent his arms up to cling onto hers which spread across his bruised chest. He loved her warmth and he smiled at her.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself. What have you gotten yourself into this time?" She joked.

"You know me." He quietly laughed and she returned the favour.

"Here we are." Blaine held up a bag and placed it on the bed beside Kurt's feet. He opened it and took out a black t-shirt and black and white checked pyjama pants.

"Okay. Let's get you changed."

While Rachel still held Kurt, Blaine began to unbutton his still blood stained shirt. He did it as carefully as he could without hurting him anymore. He then took one of his wrists in his own and gently pulled his sleeve off. Rachel did the same with his other arm. Blaine tossed the shirt to the side.

"Don't throw it away. I'll find a way to get the blood out." Kurt groggily managed to say.

Blaine gave Rachel a glance of pride slash amusement.

"Lift your arms up, Kurt."

He did so and Blaine slowly gathered Kurt's white tank top in his hands and lifted it over his head. Only now was his torso fully revealed. Rachel immediately put her hand up to her mouth. Blaine just stared horrified at his boyfriend's chest. The boy who had fallen back asleep was oblivious to their reactions. Blaine looked completely irate. He inwardly cursed.

"Animal."

Rachel took Blaine's hand. He tore his eyes away from Kurt to look at her.

"Blaine, what happened?"

Blaine grabbed the black t-shirt as Rachel held Kurt's head up and they put his shirt on together. He took the pyjamas in his hand, but just held them and looked at his boyfriend.

"My parents go away every year for the summer on a business trip." He began to tell the story as Rachel curiously listened intently. "So I invited Kurt over to stay while they were gone, but my dad must have forgotten something and he came back only a week later..." He was finding it increasingly difficult to speak. Rachel held his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. He's right here. He's safe."

Blaine continued. "He found me and Kurt together and he... just... went... crazy." He gulped as a tear fell down his cheek and he gripped Rachel's hand tighter. She squeezed back. "He hit him and before I could react he pushed me down. I must have hit my head on the coffee table."

Rachel looked up at his head.

"God, Blaine. I didn't even notice. Here let me get you some-" she stood up, but Blaine pulled her back down by her hand he was still holding.

"No, it's okay. Really. Let's get him dressed first."

He gently lay Kurt down and began to undo his belt. As he did he continued. "I don't remember much, but what I do remember is going to stick with me forever." He took a breath. "I heard the most sickening crash and I felt a sudden warmth against me... My dad... he put my boyfriend through a table." His concentration on what he was saying caused him to fumble with the belt. Rachel helped as she opened it. She wasn't used to listening to someone for this long without responding, but her need to find out what happened to her friend took over. They took a leg each and gently removed Kurt's pants. Blaine then grabbed the pyjamas and put them on over his boxers. They joked that they wouldn't need to be taking them off.

Twenty minutes later, Rachel and Blaine were sitting on either side of Kurt who was still fast asleep. They each had a cup of coffee and a plate with the last few crumbs from the cookies that used to be there. There was a cup and a plate sitting on the night stand waiting for Kurt for when he woke up. Blaine put his empty cup and plate on the floor beside the bed and held Kurt's hand, stroking his palm gently with his thumb. Rachel rested her hand on her friend's chest.

"So, have you told anyone?"

"I wanted to call Burt, but Kurt said he didn't want him to have another heart attack. That's why we aren't at the hospital right now."

Rachel smiled down at him. "We have to tell Finn at least."

Blaine nodded. "That's what I was thinking, as much as he won't like it." His other hand brushed through his boyfriend's hair.

There was silence for a moment. "He's my best friend."

Blaine looked at her. "Really? What about Finn?"

She laughed. "He's my ex and while he does care about me, Kurt is the only one in the glee club that actually shows it."

"Wow. I didn't know that Rach."

"I don't think he does either. That's why when he wakes up I'm going to let him know."

She smiled at Blaine who smiled back. They both slowly, but surely drifted away into the same land that Kurt was in. The three didn't wake up until the next morning.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	4. Best Friends

He opened his eyes to be greeted with a huge white smile beaming down at him.

"Good morning."

He looked to his right to see Blaine still snoozing next to him.

"He's still asleep." Rachel helped Kurt sit up against the headboard. He smiled and looked down at his boyfriend. He noticed his head and looked back at Rachel in concern.

"It's okay. It's not serious. I checked him as soon as I woke up. We can get him fixed up when he's awake."

"Thanks Rach."

"How are you feeling?"

He hesitated. "Okay considering... but my side hurts about as much as Finn's dance moves."

"That bad?" Rachel laughed then stood up and went into her bathroom. She came back a few seconds later with a bottle, some tablets and a glass of water. She sat next to him.

"Here. Take these." He took the aspirin from her and drank the water. She shifted closer to him.

"I can help with your bruise if you like. I need you to lift up your shirt."

Kurt looked at the bottle she spilled into her hand. He then slowly lifted up his t-shirt to reveal a huge bruise starting from his stomach and stretching all the way up his ribs. He looked at her to see her eyes tearing up.

"What's wrong?"

She couldn't take her eyes off the sight of his side for a moment. "Kurt, I love you... and seeing something like this happen to you just breaks my heart."

Kurt rested both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, listen to me. I'm right here okay? I'm still me. I'm still your Kurt." He lowered down to her eye level and smiled at her. "Okay?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "Yes."

"And I love you too." He let out a small laugh before lifting up his shirt again. Rachel rubbed her hands together and gently pressed them up against his skin. He let out a small exhale at her cold touch. Then she could feel him relax as he got used to the sensation.

"That feels unbelievable, Rach."

"I know. My dad used to help me when my leg would act up when we first started glee. It always helped. I even put some on my nose."

"Honestly Rachel, I was so close to suggesting that you wear sweaters with even more bright colours and farm animals on them just to take away from that bruise on your nose." He giggled at her.

She laughed with him as she finished rubbing the cream over Kurt's injury. She then rubbed some off of the cap of the bottle and lightly tapped it onto his nose. She looked at him triumphantly as he wiped it off, grabbed the pillow from behind his back and hit her with it. They both laughed together before Kurt dove into her for a hug. He landed on her lap and she rested her hand on his head while they embraced.

"Thank you, Rachel... for being here. I don't know what I'd do without you." Kurt quietly spoke.

She smiled to Blaine who was now looking at her and Kurt proudly from where he had previously been asleep.

"That's what best friends are for, Kurt." She said as she gently kissed his head.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	5. X

It was decided that they needed to tell Finn what happened to his brother. Kurt knew what time both Burt and Carole would be out of the house leaving only Finn. Kurt knew he would have to tell Mercedes and the rest of the glee club and Blaine wanted to let Wes and David know because he knew they cared about him, but for now it was one person at a time. It was a Saturday evening. Burt had to work until midnight every Saturday at the shop and Carole worked the night shift at the store down the street. That meant Finn and Kurt would normally have the house to themselves. Blaine, Rachel and Kurt pulled up at his house and they got out of the car. Blaine instantly put his arm around Kurt to help him walk, but Kurt straightened himself.

"It's okay. I can walk." Blaine shot him a glance. "Please?" Blaine nodded and let go of his boyfriend allowing him to walk by himself. It took him a while to balance himself, but once he got going he was able to keep a steady pace. Rachel looked at Blaine proudly. They reached the door and knocked. It took a few minutes for Finn to answer - no doubt he was upstairs playing Halo. He opened the door.

"Hey guys." He walked back in from the door signalling for them to come in. Clearly it was too dark for him to have seen Kurt's face. The three of them took off their jackets and Finn turned to Kurt. Now he saw his bruised face.

"Woah, Kurt. What happened to your face? Are you okay?"

They went into the kitchen and Finn was told everything. He was shocked as anyone would be. He sat back and took a moment to think. Without a word he stood up and walked towards his brother.

"W-what are you doing?"

Finn un-tucked his shirt and lifted it up.

"Finn."

Finn took in the amount of bruising on Kurt's torso and stared at him angrily.

"Kurt, why haven't you told Burt yet? He needs to know."

"He doesn't want to upset him." Blaine spoke.

"Let him at least wait until he's ready." Rachel reasoned.

Finn looked from her to his brother, still holding up his shirt.

"Well... at least let me bandage you up. It'll help contain the damage."

Kurt looked puzzled. "Wait, how-"

"Trust me, dude. I've been sacked too many times, believe me I know. I'll run to the store and get some."

"B-but Carole works there, you can't!"

"Okay, okay. I'll go to the one outside town."

He stood up. "I'm coming with you."

"Kurt, are you nuts?"

Kurt stood. "Please, Finn. I need to get outside. I need air."

Finn turned to Rachel and Blaine. Blaine nodded. "I'll come too."

"I need to go home and let my dad's know what's going on. I'll meet you guys back here." Rachel said.

Finn smiled. "Cool."

* * *

><p>It took twenty minutes to get to the store. It would have only taken five if Carole hadn't worked at the one closer to them. Blaine and Finn unbuckled. Blaine turned to Kurt. "You coming in?"<p>

"I'll follow you in."

Blaine furrowed his brow. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll just be a minute."

With that Blaine and Finn entered the store. Kurt took his time to take off his seatbelt. He winced. His chest was really starting to hurt. He knew something was wrong. Maybe it was time to tell his dad.

Blaine looked out the window at his boyfriend getting out of the silver Escalade. He turned to Finn in relief.

"Here he comes."

He looked back to see Kurt frozen staring at something.

"Wait. Something's wrong." He turned to grab Finn's shoulder so he could see, but when he looked back Kurt was gone.

"Finn, he's gone!"

Kurt slowly, but surely got out of the car. He closed the door behind him and turned to walk into the store. He saw somebody and froze. A man was standing outside a very expensive looking car with a bag of groceries in his hand.

It was Blaine's father.

"You!"

The grey haired man paced forward and grabbed the young boy before he could do anything, dragging him to the side of the store. Kurt tried his best to break free, but most of his strength had been taken from him during their last encounter. They reached the back and Mr. Anderson slammed Kurt into the wall. He pressed him hard against the cold concrete. Kurt was in agony because of his hurt ribs.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my son."

Kurt gasped. "I-I can't... d-do that. I... l-love him..."

Mr. Anderson grabbed Kurt's throat and started to choke him slowly. He seemed to enjoy seeing the boy gasp for air.

"You listen to me, boy." Still using one hand to hold Kurt by the throat, he reached into his jacket pocket and took out a letter opener, which was essentially just a small knife. Kurt saw it and tried to break free of the older man's hold, but Mr. Anderson just tightened his grip around his throat. Kurt began to see stars as he slowly fell back against the wall and slid down the bricks so he ended up sitting on the ground. He was still aware enough to see Mr. Anderson rip open his white Armani shirt and he was still aware to enough to feel the knife dig into his skin. He yelped out in pain as the man slammed his free hand over his mouth.

Blaine and Finn were outside trying to figure out where Kurt had gone to when they heard a noise coming from behind the store. They both gave each other a worried glance before running to where the sound had come from. They turned to corner to see a figure on the ground against the wall. They came closer to see Kurt sitting against the wall, his breathing was so heavy as it was as if his lungs had been completely emptied and he was desperately trying to fill them up again. One of his hands was clutching his throat while the other was holding his heart. The two boys could see a trickle of blood seeping from between his fingers. All of a sudden screeching tires were heard. Blaine ran out to the front again to catch a last glimpse at the car.

"Dammit!"

He ran back to Finn and Kurt. "It was my dad." He bent down beside Finn and grabbed Kurt's hand gently away from his chest.

"Oh my God." Both boys gasped as they saw an 'X' carved into the skin that was over Kurt's heart.

"Kurt? Kurt?"

The younger boy had heard his name being called, he had registered that they wanted him to look at them to show he was aware. He made it about half way before Blaine felt the grip of his hand loosen and Kurt fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	6. Gentle Soul

He sat there just staring at him silently sleeping. Thank God he was asleep through the last few days. He didn't have to be conscious for the hoards of doctors that surrounded him. He didn't have to be conscious to have to try and withstand the pain of what he been put through. He didn't have to be conscious for when his dad, Carole and the glee club realised how damaged their son, their friend was.

But Blaine did. He was there beside him the entire time. He never left his side. Finn was the one to go and get coffee. He stayed for as long as he could, but he needed to get back to help his mother and Burt with everything—it was crazy. But Blaine stuck by his boyfriend who was still on the hospital bed, only moving to breathe and occasionally toss. No doubt he was reliving the ordeal in his dreams.

That was then, however. In the cold, white, corporate room of a hospital ward. Where everybody had a place to be or something to bring somewhere or just moved around because they couldn't stand being still.

But this was now. The only place to be was beside Kurt. Safe and sound in his own room – warm, clean, calm and next to the one he loved. Blaine silently stroked Kurt's hair. He so badly wanted him to wake up, but at the same time dreaded it because it meant that he would start to feel the pain of what happened and he'd have to recount what happened in order to make a statement, which they needed before they could arrest Mr. Anderson. Unfortunately, there were no cameras at the back of the store and no witnesses to him ever striking the boy.

All of that could wait until he was ready as Blaine continued to run his hand gently through his hair. Kurt was lying in his bed and had cuddled into Blaine's side some time during the day. Blaine just smiled and held him. He was sat beside him sitting up and just thinking about all that had happened. Kurt's face was still bruised, but it looked a lot nastier than before. His ribs were bandaged and there was a heavy plaster over his heart which needed to be changed every day. He heard the door open and he looked to see Burt.

"Mind if I come in?"

Blaine straightened up.

"No not at all."

Burt slowly entered the room carrying a small bag. He held up the bag.

"Just came in to change his bandage."

Blaine smiled. "Of course. I'll get out of your-"

"No, sit." Burt sat in front of Blaine on the space that would have been taken up had he had his legs stretched out instead of crossed. Burt placed his hand on his son's forehead.

"How's he doin'?"

"Not a peep. I think he's over the nightmares."

"Thank God."

Kurt didn't have a shirt on so his bandages and plaster were visible. Burt lifted down the covers and looked at the plaster which showed a tiny bit of blood which had seeped through. He then peeled up the corner of the bandage and proceeded to slowly tear it from his son's chest. Blaine all the while held Kurt's hand in his. Once it was off Burt inspected the wound. It looked ugly. It handed stopped bleeding fully, but it would never be a danger to him. Still, it was harsh and brutal and Blaine was never more ashamed to be his father's son. Burt shook his head.

"God dammit."

"I'm so sorry Mr. Hummel. I wasn't being careful enough. I should have never left him alone."

Burt turned to him.

"Listen to me Blaine. This is not your fault. You are a good person. You are what your father could never be – a gentle soul." He looked back down at his son. "Only an animal could do something like this. So don't blame yourself, okay kiddo?"

"Thank you, Burt." He smiled.

"No problem." He winked back.

He then dabbed some powder on the wound to help dry it up and placed the fresh bandage over it. He gently patted it and stood up.

"Can I get you anything? A snack? Some coffee?"

"No thank you. I'm gonna try to lay down for a while."

"Sure thing." With that Burt left leaving the boys together again.

Blaine gently lowered himself down to lie beside Kurt, but the second he laid his head down he felt a stir beside him.

"Y-r... wrn..."

He shot up.

"Kurt?"

Kurt started to move and Blaine held his hand and squeezed tight.

"Kurt? Hey."

Kurt started to pant, but his eyes soon opened and he looked extremely disorientated.

"Hey, Kurt. It's okay." He placed his hand on his cheek.

Kurt turned to him. "B-Blaine? Where... a-am I?"

"You're at home. Your dad, Carole and Finn are just downstairs."

Kurt hesitated as he felt a sharp pain over his heart.

"W-What happened?"

"Kurt, think. What's the last thing you remember?"

Kurt turned to think and suddenly froze as he remembered something.

"You. Are. Wrong."

Blaine looked puzzled. "I'm sorry?"

The younger boy looked terrified. "The last thing I remember... was your father s-staring into my eyes... before saying 'You. Are. Wrong.'"

Blaine was silent. What could he say?

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	7. Star

**Apologize for the delay and length. I have just been extremely busy lately.**

* * *

><p>It had been the most difficult week in Kurt Hummel's life. He was in a lot of pain. People were constantly bombarding him when all he wanted was to be left alone, with the exception of Blaine. He was forced to recall everything that happened to him in excruciating detail from being thrown through a glass table to being cut into. The police had come to his house to save him from attempting to walk.<p>

After they had left Kurt just lay on his bed resting his head on his crossed arms and let out a long sigh. A quiet knock came on the door and Blaine peeped his head through.

"Can I come in?" He smiled.

"Sure." Kurt didn't move.

Blaine approached his boyfriend and sat gently on his bed. He wrapped his arm around Kurt's head and brushed his fingers through his hear softly. They remained like this for a few minutes. That is until Blaine felt Kurt quivering underneath him. He immediately sat up and saw that Kurt was crying.

"Hey. You okay?"

Kurt latched his elbow behind him and sat up slowly. He let the tears fall and shook his head.

"I'm not the same."

Blaine instantly felt himself deflate, but he needed to be strong. Kurt had healed quite a bit since he woke up.

"What? Of course you are-"

Kurt sat up straight and began to unbutton his shirt. He pulled it down to reveal his chest and the ugly 'X' that covered his heart. He looked down at it and closed his eyes.

"It can never go away."

Blaine raised his hand and covered the 'X' with it.

"What if I can make it go away?"

Kurt just blinked. "What?"

Blaine got up off the bed and went over to Kurt's desk. He grabbed something and returned to his boyfriend. He lifted the lid off the red marker and held it up to Kurt's chest.

"May I?"

Kurt looked up at him and slowly nodded. He felt the cool ink of the marker soaking into his skin. He could feel lines being drawn onto his chest. Blaine smiled, admiring his work and put the lid back on the marker. He grabbed a hand mirror from Kurt's bed side and held it up. Kurt looked into it to see that Blaine had turned the 'X' into a star. He smiled and looked at his boyfriend through teary eyes.

"You're a star." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "And that's the proof."

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	8. Embrace

"We're all glad you're safe, Kurt." Mercedes sat opposite Kurt at his kitchen table. He was now able to move out and about the house relatively pain free. It still stung whenever he would change his clothes or take a shower, but he could handle it. It was around dinner time so Carole had made Kurt and Mercedes some food so the two of them could chat by themselves. It was very nice of her Kurt thought.

"Me too. I must say, Mercedes, seeing your face is a major comfort to me." He smiled at her.

"Boy, you know it." She reached over and squeezed his hand. He let out a happy sigh.

"So, much happen in glee while I've been gone?"

"To tell the truth, Kurt, glee's been kind of at a stand-still since... it happened. Even Mr. Schue's been unsure about what to do with us."

He didn't really know what to say. Did he really mean that much to everyone? That much that the whole glee club suddenly lost their way? That was impossible.

"Really? I had no idea that I..." He started to get a bit overcome.

"Hey, baby. You know we all love you right? When we heard what happened, none of us knew what to do. We couldn't get to you or Blaine so we just kind of closed off to everyone."

Kurt wiped his eyes and smiled at his friend. "Thank you, Mercedes. I love you too."

They hugged so tight. Kurt didn't care if it hurt. He just needed to hug Mercedes as tight as he could.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Apologize for the very short chapter. I'm going camping tomorrow and have been packing all day. I just wanted to get this chapter up before I leave to let you know I'm still alive and working on it.<strong>


	9. Double Doors

He looked in the mirror as he fastened his tie tighter. He fumbled a little as his damaged fingers failed him. He let out a sigh of frustration. He wasn't completely fixed yet. He felt warm reach around him, in contrast to the cold, cruel hands that reached around his neck months ago. The hands that were now hovering over his tie began to fix it for him. He looked in the mirror to see Blaine smiling back at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Um... okay I guess."

"I'm just glad that they got him."

Kurt tensed. "H-he's gonna be... in the room isn't he?"

Blaine hugged Kurt tight from behind. "Hey, don't worry. Burt, Carole and Finn will be there..." He spun around so that he was facing him, "...and I'll be right beside you. I promise."

Kurt nodded and smiled.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>They walked up the huge steps of the court house that seemed to never end. All the time he was gripping Blaine's hand. They reached the big doors and Burt grabbed his son's shoulder.<p>

"Let's go, buddy."

They entered into the lobby and a smiling lady greeted them. She was smiling a bit too much.

"Good afternoon. Mr. Hummel is it?"

Burt smiled. "That's us."

"Just straight down the hallway and into the main court room. You can't miss it."

"Thanks a lot."

He put his hand behind Kurt's back and lightly moved him along. Kurt could feel his heart pounding as they came closer to the room. There it was. Two big doors. Kurt, Blaine, Burt, Carole and Finn stopped inches from the door.

"You okay, dude?" Finn asked.

He hesitated, but finally answered. "I'm fine."

"You sure, pal? You need some water?"

"No, dad. I'm ready."

With that, they entered the huge doors to reveal a huge room full of people all who turned around as soon as they walked in. The feeling of eyes staring at him heavily set in even after he had walked past them all and to his seat beyond the gate. His family and Blaine sat right behind him as far as the barrier would allow. He sat there just looking around taking in everything before the door opened and in walked a face he never wanted to see again – Mr. Anderson. He wasn't as threatening in the orange jumpsuit, however. Blaine silently tensed up with hatred. He knew he'd be called up at some point and he wasn't going to hold anything back. He grabbed his boyfriend's shoulder and squeezed. The next thing he heard was one of the guards.

"All rise for the honourable judge Markson."

Everyone stood as the fairly young judge entered and sat on his pedestal. Kurt couldn't tell when he sat back down again as he completely zoned out into a haze of all that had happened mixed with a tremendous feeling of fear as he felt Mr. Anderson stare at him. The first thing he heard as he came back into reality was;

"How do you plea?"

"Not guilty, your honour."

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	10. Mr Firth

Not guilty? Not guilty? How can he say that? How could they believe him? Is there even a possibility that he'll walk free? Oh God.

A million thoughts ran through Kurt's mind. This was going to be a long long day. He was going to have to recall everything that happened in detail. He would have to sit up in front of his family, Finn, Blaine and that man, that animal. He could feel this horrible heavy heat in his stomach that he knew wouldn't go away until the day was done. So that's what was going to happen.

"Mr. Anderson. Will you please take the stand?"

The man stood up silently and glided over to the stand. He swore on the Bible that he would tell the truth. Blaine silently cursed his father, he wasn't religious. The defence attorney for Mr. Anderson stood up to begin his questioning.

"Mr. Anderson, can you please explain your relationship with Mr. Hummel?" He pointed over to Kurt and he looked over.

Kurt felt really cold all of a sudden.

"He is my son's boyfriend." He hesitated slightly.

"And do you approve of this?"

He smiled fakely. "Absolutely..." Kurt and Blaine grabbed each other's hand through the barrier. "Kurt is great for Blaine. My wife and I love him."

Come to think of it, where was Blaine's mom? He actually liked her. She wasn't sure about homosexuality, but she sure wasn't homophobic.

"Can you please explain to the court where you were in the early hours of Saturday morning, June 4th?"

"Certainly. I was on a business trip in Chicago."

"Thank you. No further questions."

The lawyer sat down and the man sitting directly next to Kurt stood up and buttoned his jacket smartly. He was a family friend, Mr. Kramer. Kurt liked him. He was friendly, kind and a dam good lawyer. He looked not unlike Colin Firth. He walked slowly to the defendant. He didn't ever use his name simply because he didn't like him.

"Do you have an alibi to your whereabouts that morning?"

"My wife was with me."

"Where is she now?"

"She stayed behind in New York to finish up some business we had there."

"I see." He walked towards the jury, but kept his arms folded and his hand up to his mouth. "Would you tell the jury where you were on the night of June 21st, the night of the incident at the store?"

He hesitated slightly. "I was at... the cinema."

He turned on his heels to look at the defendant again. Something clicked in his head. He could see a target on the defendant's chest now. He smiled to himself.

"What did you see?"

"Uh..." He let out a long sigh as he acted like he was remembering when in fact he was trying to think of all the movies out recently. Then he looked at the lawyer in front of him "...The King's Speech. You know, you look a lot like him."

There were a few chuckles from the audience.

"I get that a lot. Tell me, what did you think of it?"

"Objection! Relevance?"

"Believe me, your Honour. I'm getting there."

"Get there fast Mr. Kramer."

"Thank you, your Honour." He turned back towards the defendant.

"To repeat; what did you think of it?"

"I thought it was excellent. It really deserved the Oscar."

"I agree. And what did you think of King Henry VIII's struggle with his speech?"

"Uh, it was really moving. Is that all?"

A few whispers were heard in the court room. Mr. Kramer smiled. He let the noise die down. The defendant looked confused. Kurt and Blaine went to see that movie together and knew what had just happened.

"In case you're wondering about the change of noise level, I'm sure you would be loathed to discover that the name of the king in 'The King's Speech' was George VI, not Henry VIII, proving you didn't see the movie and therefore proving you lied about your whereabouts." He let out a sigh and smiled. "I really did deserve that Oscar, didn't I?"

A few quiet claps were heard as he walked back to Kurt and winked at him. He sat down beside the boy leaving Mr. Anderson crumbled on the stand. He was told to return to his lawyers side. There was silence for a moment while the judge gathered himself.

"Would Mr. Blaine Anderson please approach the bench?"

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	11. Hate

Blaine sat on the stand. He had to admit, sitting up there was quite intimidating. It was too high he thought. Mr. Kramer stood up and walked warmly over to Blaine. He smiled.

"Blaine, could you please explain to the jury what happened on the morning of June 4th and the night of June 21st? Please, take your time."

Blaine cleared his throat and began. "Well, Kurt and I came to my parents house to spend two weeks there because they were away. They go away the same time every year and they never come back before the three months are up. My... father..." he struggled to even call him that "...came back at about 2 in the morning after Kurt and I had fallen asleep on the couch. He was surprised to say the least."

"Why was he surprised Blaine?"

"Because Kurt was there. Because I had a boy over."

Mr. Anderson twisted his hands as they rested on the table.

"What happened next?"

He looked over to Kurt who nodded gently.

"He started saying that Kurt was a disgrace and that he made me gay and then he... he hit Kurt in the face." There were a few shifting seats in the audience. "He pushed me down and I hit my head so I don't really know what happened next."

"I do." replied Mr. Kramer who took out some photographs and held them up. They were of Kurt's battered torso and bruised neck. "Mr. Anderson proceeded to kick, punch and choke Mr. Hummel into unconsciousness."

"Objection Your Honour!" the defense attorney claimed.

Mr. Kramer turned around in disbelief.

"As disturbing as those pictures are, how are we to know those injuries weren't obtained by somebody else. The school bully?"

Kurt just exhaled in exhaustion and frustration.

Kramer almost laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Mr. Kramer, settle down. Sustained."

The audience began to chatter. "Order! Please continue, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine glanced up at the judge to make sure he could speak then at Mr. Kramer who motioned for him to do so.

"Um, the next thing I remembered was Kurt lying beside me surrounded by glass and it... um, it became clear to me that he had been thrown through the table."

"Thank you, Blaine. Can you please move on to the evening of June 21st?"

"Of course. Well, um, Kurt's stepbrother, Finn and I took Kurt to the store to get some bandages. Finn and I went in ahead of Kurt and when I looked back out he was gone. We ran outside and around to the back of the store. I saw somebody, but I immediately heard tires screeching and I turned around to see..." he simply pointed towards his father "... his car."

"How could you tell it was his car?"

"That stupid license plate which I told him not to get; 'B1G BUX'." He turned to the defendant. "Bet you wish you hadn't got it now."

"Objection! Proof?"

"He just told you the license plate number."

"He's seen that license plate dozens of times. He could just be placing it at the scene."

Mr. Kramer got angry. "Why would he do that, Bill. Huh?"

It was clear that these two lawyers had a long history together.

"Gentleman. Knock it off! Sustained."

Mr. Kramer turned back to Blaine. "What happened next?"

"I ran back around to see... Kurt sitting against the wall holding his neck and his... his heart." He paused for a moment.

"Take your time, buddy."

This helped Blaine. "He passed out and his hand fell so we could make out an 'X' c-carved into his chest."

A single tear fell down his cheek and the people in the courtroom began to talk again.

"Order! Order!"

"Then we rang the ambulance."

"Thank you, Blaine. No further questions, Your Honour."

Mr. Kramer sat down and the other attorney known as Bill stood up.

"Mr. Anderson, in your statement you said that your boyfriend, Mr. Hummel here, was thrown through a glass table." He said that as respectfully as he could.

"Yes."

"We have a report from the housecleaner the next day that the house was in pristine condition. No glass, no smashed table and no blood which I would have imagined there would be quite a lot of."

"Well, if you may not have noticed he is quite a rich man. He could easily hire cleaners."

"In the space of eight hours? I don't think so."

"Well, it's a good thing you're thoughts don't count, isn't it?" Blaine smugly said as the court room laughed and Kurt smiled at Blaine's wink he shot his way. The judge even snickered before returning to 'authority mode'.

"Mr. Anderson, please just answer the questions."

"Mr. Anderson, why did you not take Mr. Hummel directly to the hospital?"

"Kurt didn't want to worry his Dad."

"I see. And why didn't you take him to the nearest store instead of the one situated in a more dangerous part of Ohio?"

"Carole works in the store closer to us. He didn't want to alarm her."

"Carole?"

"Kurt's stepmom. And by the way, Toledo is just as safe as Lima. It wasn't some random act of violence, it was that animal right there." He pointed to his father.

Bill looked back to his client then to Blaine again.

"You don't like your father very much do you?"

"He was tolderable until two weeks ago." When the first incident happened.

Bill continued as if he didn't hear Blaine's answer.

"He always wanted more from you. He pushed you too hard as a kid. He wanted you to be number one and you got sick of it. You wanted to make him stop so you made up a story and used an attack as an excuse to make him go away."

"An excuse!" Blaine raised his voice and Kurt could feel a lump in his throat. "I used my boyfriend getting attacked, beaten to a pulp and cut up as an _excuse_ ?" Kurt winced at the more harsh words his boyfriend used as opposed to normal, but he knew the cause. Blaine continued. "No 'Bill'. The moment I started hating my father was the moment he attacked me and my boyfriend for living, simple as that. So you can take your pay check and rest easy knowing that you have money well earned in your back pocket, money given to you by a homophobic tyrant who I will no longer call my father."

There was silence for a few moments before the whole room erupted in applause. Kurt didn't think he could ever love someone as much as he loved Blaine right now. Burt squeezed his shoulder and Carole took his hand lovingly. Finn leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"He's a keeper, dude."

Kurt laughed and looked back at Blaine who was walking towards him and who eventually sat beside him. They both embraced. Bill looked irate and his anger would only carry on over to his next witness.

"Would Mr. Hummel please approach the bench?"

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	12. Evidence

Kurt sat up on the stand silently. He coughed to clear his throat, but that was the only noise that interrupted the silence for at least two full minutes. Bill inspected him and saw that he still had bruises on his face from the attack which in his heart, he knew his client was responsible for. He didn't quite know how to approach him at first. Despite being annoyed from Blaine's smart replies he knew that Kurt must still be a little delicate so he decided to try and come across as being concerned.

"Before I begin I would just like to say how sorry I am for what happened to you."

Kurt stared into his eyes coldly. Usually he would have a sharp response for someone as petty as him, but he didn't have the energy.

"Thanks."

Bill lightly nodded. He then began.

"Mr. Hummel, you're statement of what happened to you is summed up as being pretty much the same as what your boyfriend Mr. Anderson has told us, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And just for clarity, the statement being that my client Mr. Anderson, Blaine's father, is the one responsible?"

Kurt looked over towards the defendant and stared at him with hate filled black eyes. He looked back at the boy threateningly.

"Yes."

Bill turned to the jury. "And that is it. Two statements. Two stories. Not one piece of evidence. No facts. Ladies and gentlemen, there is no real indisputable proof about what happened to this boy."

Kramer stood up. "Your Honour if Bill here is going to make Kurt sit up there and listen to him make his speech I would at least ask him to throw in a question or two. Kurt looks bored."

He smiled and winked up at Kurt who laughed back at him.

"Mr. Kramer enough. Bill get to the questions or it's Mr. Kramer's witness." Even the judge started saying 'Bill' which Blaine found even more amusing.

"Sorry Your Honour. No further questions."

Kramer stood up and walked calmly over to Kurt.

"Your Honour may I approach the witness?"

"You may."

Kramer walked slowly towards the boy and stopped right in front of him. He rose up his hand and held it in front of Kurt's face and made a gesture as if asking to touch him. Kurt nodded. He gently pressed his hand towards into the bone just under his eye. Kurt flinched in pain and pulled back. Immediately Kramer turned around.

"You say there is no **real** proof, Bill? There's your proof. Pain is real. Fear is real. What happened to Kurt is real." He turned back towards Kurt.

"I know you must be tired of retelling what happened to cops, lawyers and reporters. It's okay, you don't have to anymore because we are about to present to the court something that can explain what happened in inarguable, harsh, true detail."

Just then, the double doors opened and in walked Mrs. Anderson. The courtroom erupted into chatter. She walked straight down the hall and right up to the middle of the room.

"Your Honour, I present to you Mrs. Anderson. She has something she wishes to reveal to the court."

The judge looked down at her. Blaine couldn't believe it. Kurt just sat in silence, shocked.

"Ma'am, what is it you wish to present?"

"Here is the tape from our security camera the morning of what happened. I've watched it. It's all on there."

Again, noise just happened.

"Order! Order! In light of this new evidence I would ask the bailiff to go get a projector... that is if Mr. Hummel, you don't object to the court watching the tape?"

Kurt gulped. "No. Watch it."

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	13. Verdict

As the bailiff got the projector ready with the screen and shut the blinds it felt not unlike the scene in 'JFK' when they were about to show the assassination film for the first time. They knew what they were about to see, but they didn't know how horrible it would look.

Kurt had returned to his seat beside Kramer who had a remote in his hand and was waiting for the man in uniform to finish setting it up. Kurt turned to him and spoke quietly.

"Did you watch it already?"

Kramer turned to him. "No. I didn't want to without you knowing, but I can already tell how bad it is."

He gave Kurt a warm smile and patted his arm. "Don't worry. It's over."

Kurt felt warmer somehow as he heard the bailiff say it was ready.

"Mr. Kramer, when you're ready." The judge said.

"Thank you, your Honour."

He looked to the person next to him. "You ready?"

Kurt nodded and Kramer pressed play.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Anderson had edited it to start right where Mr. Anderson came home. The audience could see the older man walk threateningly towards Kurt after shoving his son aside. The camera was just above Mr. Anderson's shoulder from in front of him on the wall and it was a bit grainy, but it was definitely him on the tape. As the boy was up against the wall Kurt could feel a hand squeeze his shoulder from behind as Blaine whispered into his ear;<p>

"We have him."

Kurt looked back at the screen to see himself on the ground being pummelled by Mr. Anderson. By now Kramer's hands were balled into fists and he looked in a rage. Kurt stared at what was happening, he couldn't look away for some reason. He glanced over to Mr. Anderson to see him looking down at the table he was sat at. He heard a smash and looked back up to see himself go through the glass table. Everybody in the room gasped in horror. Even the judge had to take out a handkerchief to wipe his brow. The next thing that happened was Mr. Anderson leaving and Blaine crawling over to his boyfriend. The tape cut off and the screen went black.

There was silence after the blinds were opened and the lights were turned on. The judge coughed and cleared his throat before he spoke.

"In light of this new evidence the jury is now asked to return to their chambers to come to an agreement."

Kurt let out a sigh and stood up to leave for some air. Finn, Burt, Carole and Blaine went out with him.

They were outside on the courthouse steps when Mrs. Anderson approached with Rachel. Finn looked confused.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?"

"Kurt, when you and Blaine left for the store and I heard what happened I couldn't have lived with myself if I didn't do something to help. So I told my Dad's what happened. They got in contact with Mrs. Anderson here who they had previously worked with in DC and she looked through her security tapes."

Mrs. Anderson stepped forward.

"Yes. I couldn't believe that something like this could have happened. I wasn't just going to stand by and watch him get away with it." She turned to the two boys. "Blaine, Kurt, I'm so sorry for what happened and I'm sorry I couldn't do more to help."

Blaine smiled. "Mom, I think you've done more than enough."

"Yes, Mrs. Anderson. Thank you so much." Kurt reached forward to hug her. Blaine joined in and the three stayed together until Kramer came up to them.

"The verdict is in guys. Let's go."

As they all began to walk back in, Kurt hung back to talk to Rachel. He smiled at her.

"You've no idea how much I love you right now. Thank you Rachel"

"No problem Kurt. I couldn't let him get away with it."

They held hands as they entered the court room.

The jury came back into the room.

"Has the jury reached a unanimous verdict?"

The lead juror stood. "We have Your Honour. In the two counts of felonious assault we find the defendant guilty and sentence him to eight years in prison and impose a fine of $20,000."

Relief. That was the first thing everybody felt. Kramer turned to Kurt and hugged him strongly.

"We did it. You won, Kurt."

"Thank you so much. It's all because of you."

Burt and Carole both thanked Mr. Kramer. Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel each looked at each other and celebrated together not even watching as Mr. Anderson was taken away. The only one who saw him was Mrs. Anderson. She smiled as her husband was taken away from her and her family.

It was over.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	14. Silence

Kurt sat on his bed as he was getting ready to sleep. It had been a very long day. He lifted up his shirt over his head and reached for his clean tank top resting on the mirror. He pulled it off the glass, but then stopped as he caught the reflection of the 'X' on his heart. He let out a sigh as he stared at it thinking about everything that had happened. Luckily that was the only scar that would last. He laughed – luckily. His laugh caused him to look away from the mirror. He caught a glimpse of his desk and a marker sticking out of his pencil case. He smiled and thought of the star that Blaine had drawn over the 'X'.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. Without hesitation he called "Come in." At this point he had forgotten that he was topless and it was probably Blaine or his father who had already seen the scar.

"Hey dude." Finn walked in smiling.

"Oh. Hey, Finn." Kurt was pleasantly surprised. He hadn't really had any alone time with his brother since this all began.

"Holy-" Finn noticed the scar.

"It's nothing."

Finn nodded and sat down beside his brother on the bed.

"You did great today."

"Thanks. Having you guys there helped a lot."

Finn looked down at his twisted hands for a moment. Kurt studied him.

"Look, I'm really sorry for leaving you." He turned at Kurt.

"Leaving me?"

"At the store. I shouldn't have left you by yourself."

"Finn, I asked you-"

"I'm the reason all that happened. I'm the reason for your..."

He stopped as he pointed at Kurt's chest. Kurt looked down as his chin touched his chest. Finn started to really study the scar. It was ugly. The two boys stayed silent for a good two minutes.

All of a sudden Kurt moved his body towards Finn and grasped his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Finn was taken aback, but he returned the embrace and hugged him back. They stayed like that in silence, not saying a single word.

And that was okay.

* * *

><p>THE END<p> 


End file.
